Adiós
by Luisee
Summary: La demencia se la había llevado, junto a la valiosa vida de Kohaku y por supuesto con la condura de Sango. [Cumpleaños de Chico De Foro]


**—****Summary**: La demencia se la había llevado, junto a la valiosa vida de Kohaku y por supuesto con la condura de Sango. *[Cumpleaños de Chico De Foro]*

**—****Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y bla blah bla.

**—****Pairing**: Nop ._. hoy nop.

**—****N/A**: Por más que lo intenté no pude lograr que el fic no tuviera Occ, y eso, lo siento.

Tiene escenas rara y un poco de sangre c:

Advertencia: Ooc.

* * *

**¸.•*(.•*´`*• *Adiós* •*´`*•.)*•.¸**

* * *

Los ojos castaños de Kagome se abrieron al tiempo que las mejillas, siempre rosas, ahora palidecían; el agua salada resbaló por ella sin contención alguna. Su boca dejó escapar el nombre de su amiga. No hubo respuesta y supo, en su corazón, que Sango jamás volvería a ser la misma.

—Sango-chan…

Para Kagome la imagen de ella misma quitándole la vida a su pequeño hermano, Souta, le hizo sentir ganas de vomitar y no pudo aguantarlas. La escena le provocó arcadas que le hizo volver el estómago.

Incluso ella, siendo humana, podía oler la sangre que frente a sus ojos estaba; y era el peor olor que había podido sentir en su vida.

Sobre el frágil e inerte cuerpo de Kohaku, Sango, con el cuerpo salpicado de sangre tanto seca como fresca, apuñalaba con una daga al inocente y frágil cuerpo. El rostro del cadáver no reflejaba sentimientos de dolor; de hecho, su expresión era tan indiferente y apacible que Kagome no pensó que alguien muerto pudiera lucir así.

Su piel se encontraba ya de un azul muy pálido, y seguramente helada. Los labios abiertos, con un ligero esfuerzo de haber querido decir algo… Y los ojos, sin brillo ni expresión.

La hermana mayor a horcajadas sobre el niño soltaba sollozos incontrolables y gritos desgarradores que parecían quemarle la garganta. Sus oídos sentían retumbar esos aullidos desconsolados. Sin embargo no dejaba de clavar una y otra vez el cuchillo en la piel manchada y magullada, las prendas de vestir ya habían cedido y podía apreciarse el cuerpo casi mutilado.

La daga salpicada y brillante se hundía sin moderación sobre Kohaku. Al parecer, la exterminadora no entendía que su hermanito había perdido la vida por sus manos desde hacía ya mucho rato de tantos fuertes y certeros golpes.

Por la mente traumada de Sango no podía dejar de correr el recuerdo de cómo acorraló a su querido y único hermano; la forma en que él la miró sin desmostar sentir algo más allá de lo que era ordenado, como la atacó a matar, como era controlado y usado como un simple y vil objeto. La furia y la clemencia desequilibrada e insensata se apoderaron de ella y le dieron fin a cualquier posible sufrimiento de su hermanito.

Pero Sango pudo escuchar la voz de Kagome y supo que no la dejarían morir, que no la dejaría matarse. Y eso le fue confirmado cuando una voz masculina acompañada de un cuerpo sólido la atrapó dejándola inmóvil, tanto que se sintió mareada, envuelta en su propio sudor y lágrimas, en la sangre de Kohaku y en el dolor oscuro que la acompañaba. Ni siquiera reconoció si era Inuyasha o Miroku quien la sostenía.

¿Por qué la demencia había llegado a Sango? La respuesta no era un misterio, se había vuelto loca de dolor.

.

.

.

Durante las noches, sólo algunas veces, Kagome despierta y ve a Sango; quien no duerme. Los ojos castaños de la exterminadora reflejan culpa, un remordimiento que sólo le causaba un dolor interminable… Y aquella locura con que le había quitado la vida a su amado hermano menor.

Es incómodo y puede que hasta aterrador. Seguro que a todos en el grupo les pasa. A Miroku quien se ha de sentir mal porque, al pensar de Kagome, ese monje pervertido sentía o siente algo por Sango. Kirara, la fiel compañera, también ha de estar triste y claro, Inuyasha y Shippou también deben notar las diferencias del antes y el después. Pero no pueden hacer nada o demostrar temor y rechazo, porque sería una manera cruel de abandonar a Sango, quien estaría entonces muerta en vida, más. Y eso era lo último que querían hacer.

Kagome no la culpó por lo sucedido. Inuyasha la había detenido una vez. Pero la segunda… todos habían llegado tarde. Demasiado. Eso no era culpa de nadie. Naraku, porque Sango había tomado sus decisiones de la mano de la demencia provocada por aquel demonio. Claro.

La pobre Sango sólo quería que su hermano dejara de sufrir y no había contado con más ideas que llevarlo al otro mundo, o por lo menos así lo siente la joven sacerdotisa. Ella quiere a su amiga, sabe que es una chica que ha sufrido mucho, que la muerte y el dolor forman parte su vida desde que alguien controló a su hermano y lo hizo asesinar a… Kagome sacude la cabeza, no quiere pensar en nada que tenga que ver con esas desgracias. Desde donde está, metida de su bolsa de dormir, con el pequeño zorro a un lado e Inuyasha cerca, se siente segura; pero es que la mirada perdida de Sango le pone nerviosa.

En algunas ocasiones, Kagome ha encontrado a Sango mirándose las muñecas mientras sostiene aquella daga que irrumpió y arrebató la vida a Kohaku.

Suicidio.

—¿Estás despierta, Sango-chan? —Kagome elevó la cabeza y miró a su amiga, con mucho cariño. Pero apareció una sensación rara en su pecho, no se sentía ella misma.

—Um, sí, Kagome-chan, no tengo sueño —esa voz es dulce y alegre no va acorde con la desaliñada cara de su dueña. Los ojos de la exterminadora reflejan malestar mental.

Oh, Sango, vuelve por favor.

Todos extrañan ver su sonrisa dulce y divertida, llena de vigor y fuerzas para seguir adelante. Llena de tantas cosas, de todo de lo que ahora carece. Pero ya era imposible, jamás volverían a ver esa alegre sonrisa, la demencia se la había llevado muy lejos a un punto sin retorno, junto a la valiosa vida de Kohaku, y por supuesto, con la condura de Sango.

—Bien, entonces yo voy a dormir, si quieres hablar sól…

Sango movió la daga, y Kagome lo sintió como la amenaza clara de una loca, de alguien que sólo busca matar, porque sus ojos lo piden y su sonrisa lo confirma. Sintió que ya no era su amiga, aunque tuviera su voz y su apariencia. Esta sólo era el cascarón de ella, uno que sólo lo llenaba la amargura y la locura…Concluyentemente, no era Sango.

La inexperta sacerdotisa tragó en seco, nerviosa.

Lo peor de todo, y pese a todos sus pensamientos anteriores, con todo el dolor de su corazón y su alma habría que resignarse, había que decir: _Adiós_ a la antigua Sango, a la verdadera, antes de que la nueva les dijera _Adiós_ a ellos.

La gran pregunta era… ¿Cómo iba a hacerle la despedida? ¿Tendrían que tomar la mano de la locura también? Quizá… sí.

* * *

**¸.•*(.•*´`*• *Fin* •*´`*•.)*•.¸**

* * *

**—****N/A**:Sin más por el momento, le deseo un feliz cumpleaños al chico del foro, ¡Feliz cumple :D!

¿Cometarios?

Y claro, GRACIAS a Alex :3

El misterio está en que rayos va a pasar y el horror en la primera escena.


End file.
